Firework
by blackrose82
Summary: "Clare Edwards, you are my firework" I whispered, not able to stop myself.
1. Chapter 1

Well...Happy 4th Of July! :D

**P.S. Once again...Clare will have black hair. Sorry. Hah (: Enjoy!**

Firework

Clare giggled and let go of my hand, running ahead of me. I smirked, shaking my head. I picked up my feet and began running, catching up with her easily. I caught her, my hands wrapping around her waist protectively and I picked her up, spinning her around in circles. Her laughter filled the park, making strangers turn and smile at our cute moment. We were in a park, waiting for the local firework show to start. Kids were running wild, covered in red, white and blue. You could smell barbeque from anywhere, and lawn chairs and blankets were scattered around.

I gently set Clare back down on the plush grass and tightened my hold around her. She giggled again and I pressed my lips to her neck repeatedly.

"Happy 4th of July baby" Clare whispered. I smirked and turned her around, and brushed my lips against hers.

"Happy 4th Clare" I chuckled. And for the first time that night, I looked at her. I actually looked at her. Her blue eyes were stunning against the glow of the night. Her hair extra shiny and even more soft and wavy than it was before. Her cheeks more touchable, soft. Her lips twitched up into the smile people would die for to have. To even see. Her blue eyes began to sparkle even more as her smile widened. Red painted her cheeks as she looked down, embarrassed by my gaze. I lifted her head up with my pointer finger and her gaze met mine.

"You are too beautiful to be mine" I whispered and then I pressed my lips to hers, passionately. She wrapped her hands around my neck, playing with the hair there. She opened her mouth to me and I died a little inside, knowing that she likes kissing me just as much I like kissing her.

And that's saying something.

We pulled away and she smiled at me. I smirked back and nuzzled my nose into her neck. She giggled and ran her hands through my hair, lightly scratching. I groaned quietly and she laughed. She pulled away, kissed me lightly and dragged me to our blanket in the middle of the park. We lay down on the soft blanket, her head on my chest. I securely wrapped my arm around her waist and we sat quietly waiting for the show to start.

"You know what I love about fireworks?" She said to me. I rubbed up and down on the bare spot on her stomach, where her shirt had risen up.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"The colors. It amazes me how so many colors can be in one little stick of chemicals" she said. "And how high they go. Nothing can stop how bright they get" she whispered.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah. I mean its something so little. Simple. Yet, it makes everybody happy. It puts a smile on everyone's face when it shoots up in the sky and explodes its colors" I stared at her, and she lifted her head up, feeling my stare. I kissed her forehead.

I pulled back and looked deep into her blue orbs.

"I love you. So much" I whispered, leaning down. She giggled.

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with our closeness Mr. Goldsworthy" she said her voice light, teasing.

"Oh, ok then. Let's get closer" I joked back and before she could respond I pressed my lips to hers. She smiled into the kiss, and I traced her bottom lip with my tongue. She slowly opened her mouth and gasped when I thrust my tongue inside her mouth. She wrapped her hand around my neck, pulling me closer.

_Boom! Cackle..._

We heard that and pulled away, seeing the first of the fireworks being lit. Clare looked up and a smile spread across her face. As more fireworks boomed in the sky, the lights brightened her smile even more.

I watched Clare, my heart growing bigger and bigger. She looked like a small child on Christmas morning. The joy and love and adoration on her face knocked me breathless. And before I could catch that breath, she was kissing me. Kissing me with passion and love. And you know what? I kissed back. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She smiled into the kiss and began playing with my hair.

As I kissed Clare, I thought about what she said earlier. About something so simple bringing so much happiness. And then a thought fluttered into my head, a epiphany, if you must.

Clare Edwards was my simple thing.

She is just one person. One amazing person who has made me smile everywhere. In my eyes, in my head, in my heart, and down there...if you know what I mean. She is the simple thing that brings so much happiness to me. To anyone who meets her. She is everyone's firework.

I pulled away, and stared at her, catching my breath. She smiled at me, and I smiled back. Not a grin, or a smirk. Just a smile.

"Clare Edwards, you are my firework" I whispered, not able to stop myself. She smiled at me, already knowing what I meant.

"Oh, Eli..." she whispered. I leaned in and kissed her. We pulled away and laid back down, her head on my chest. She wrapped her hands around mine and intertwined our fingers. Clare sighed happily and looked up at the fireworks. I sighed myself and looked down at mine.

Happy 4th again!

Did you guys get the ending? I hope so. If you didn't, it's cool. It just means I failed hahha. Well hope you like!

Review?


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Dear all you kick ass readers and reviewers,

Hey, Author here! Because of you awesome reviews (and a dream I had last night) I remembered...They aren't in US. Hence, they don't have a fourth of July...because they're not Americans. Ha Ha, you guys have no idea how stupid I feel... But I guess that's okay... Ha Ha but once again thank you for telling me, because I totally forgot about the whole different country problem. Ha Ha. But also thank you for the reviews. You guys are freakin' awesome. (: Okay responds to reviewers: (;

**emerald1198**: Um, yeah I am kinda new to fanfiction. I only have three stories so yeah. And Thank you! P.S. Yay (:

And once again, sorry, and thank you. I feel so stupid. Ha ha.

See ya soon! (:


End file.
